


May I Have This Dance?

by yeahllow



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Hamlet is a bottom whoops, Hamlet/Horatio - Freeform, Hamratio, M/M, References to Hamlet, Swords, not smut but BOY is there sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahllow/pseuds/yeahllow
Summary: Hamlet finds himself restless and unable to sleep. Naturally, he drags Horatio along for his moonlighted shenanigans. This time, he brought wooden swords and false confidence.





	May I Have This Dance?

“My LORD,” Horatio whispered exasperatedly to Hamlet who raced the latter boy to an empty corridor, the stone walls filled with the echoes of their bare feet hitting the floor.

“My sweet Horatio, when the call for fighting calls, once can’t ignore it-dance with me, love” Hamlet grinned while stretching out his arm to offer a wooden sword to Horatio, his nightgown sleeves pooling off of his slender arms.

Horatio looked at the blue-eyed boy through the candlelight of the nearby sconces, complete admiration flooded his lungs and throat, making it hard for him to muster out what he was going to state next. 

“My lord, are you not worried about waking-” before Horatio could finish his thought, Hamlet knocked Horatio’s sword out of his hand with his own, making it clash with the ground, the noise causing Horatio to gasp. 

Hamlet used his free hand and tucked away a lock of blonde hair behind his ear. 

“As you were saying-” Hamlet hummed as he stepped closer to the boy, placing the tip of the wooden sword under Horatio’s chin, lifting his face up in the slightest.

“You really do play dirty, my lord-” Horatio started before twisting around Hamlet’s arm, causing him to drop the sword and come closer, their faces inches apart.

“But you tend to forget I have training too, Prince-” He playfully spat his last word, earning a deep-throated chuckle from Hamlet. 

The prince managed to shake his arm out from Horatio’s grasp and grab back his sword in one fell swoop.

“I am aware of that but do you really think you can-” Hamlet began before spinning around to aim at Horatio’s neck.

Before he could take a teasing blow at his head, Horatio stopped the wooden sword with his hand, not even causing a grimace, and threw Hamlet’s arm down, causing the boy to stumble slightly. In anguish, Hamlet threw down his sword with a racket and exclaimed,

“God DAMN you, Horatio,” He ran a hand through his hair as a frustrated reflex.

“Giving up so soon, my lord?” Horatio asked, taking his own sword and positioning it right under Hamlet’s ear as he was turned around. 

He felt a smirk crawl onto his features as he slowly looked over his shoulder, the tip of the sword nearly touching his nose. Grabbing it with his fist and slowly lowering it, he maundered,  
“Oh did I underestimate you, Horatio”.

“That you did, my lord,” he replied.

There as a beat between them. Horatio’s satisfied eyes met Hamlet’s fiery ones-he lowered the sword to his side and tiptoed closer to him to where only molecules could fill the space between the two.

“Do you declare yourself victorious, Horatio?” Hamlet asked.

“For the first time, I do, my sweet,” Horatio answered in a toothy grin, the white of his teeth more noticeable in the dark. 

“You know-” Hamlet commenced, intertwining his fingers into Horatio’s fist that held the sword. 

“You need to stop trusting so much,” He slid the butt of the sword into his own palm, swinging it up to meet underneath Horatio’s jaw.

“Fatal ends, for both of us-” Horatio hummed, Hamlet smiled in returned.

Hamlet glanced down at Horatio’s lips with half-lidded sleepy eyes as they curled up into a smile.

“Something on your mind?” Horatio asked, cocking his head to the side slightly, also lowering the sword whilst the prince was in his daze. 

Hamlet twirled one of the strings dangling off of Horatio’s tunic.

“Just the matter of how late it is, Horatio,” Hamlet replied.

Horatio cupped the boy’s face in his hand, his thumb grazing Hamlet’s bottom lip lightly. Hamlet leaned into his touch, letting his eyes flutter close.

“Horatio-” he hummed subconsciously. 

“ And that’s why-” Horatio evoked before placing a delicate kiss on his lips.

While their lips were locked, Horatio brought the sword back into his possession, the tip jabbing into Hamlet’s vulnerable abdomen.

“You should not trust so much-” He grinned knowingly, enjoying the betrayed yet yearnful expression on his face.

With a huff, Hamlet stormed out of the corridor, his nightgown billowing behind him.

“Should I meet you in your room, my lord?” Horatio asked, trying hard not to giggle to himself.

“Don’t be proud-” Hamlet answered a distance away.

“So, yes” Horatio mumbled to himself, swinging the sword in his hand.


End file.
